Nostalgic Adventure / Transcript
(Prologue) Hope: One night out of the ordinary, my dad invented a great invention, only one thing came to mind. Dawn: "To make friends!" Yuki: North America! South America! Antonia: Europe! Asia! Shannon: Australia! Zoe: Every corner of the world! Danielle: Bringing together friends from old times, and new friends from new times! Priyanka: So get set to go on an adventure right now! Hope: Because... All: If we're all friends, we can connect the world! (Opening theme) (Subtitle: Berlin, Germany) (Antonia is shown sitting at the gate, when Yuki comes out of a flight from Tokyo, Japan.) Yuki: Eh? Antonia! Antonia: Yuki! What are you doing here? Yuki: I'm going to Autumn's Square! Antonia: Huh?! I'm going there too! Yuki: On a vacation! Both: We'll be on the same plane! Yuki: I've never been on a plane with someone I've known before! (Stomach growls) Yuki: Hey do you know anywhere good at this airport? Antonia: There's a Kochloffel here. Yuki: Nani? Antonia: Come on, they make the best fries! (Later that moment, the next day) (Subtitle: The United States) Hope: Where could they be? They said they'd be here earlier! Oh! (Both girls are seen running towards Hope) Hope: Ant! Yuki!! Antonia: Hey!! Yuki: It's so good to finally be here! Hope: Antonia, Yuki, I can't wait to spend your holiday with you guys! Yuki: Neither can I! Antonia: Hey where's your dad? Hope: He's waiting for us! Come on! I'll take your luggage. (Hope leads them to the car park) (Later) (Hope's house) Antonia: Wow! This is much bigger than my home in Germany! Yuki: Better even than Shannon's farm! Hope: Come on you guys, there's so much to see! (Cut to) (Hope's bedroom) Hope: Here we are! My humble abode! Yuki and Antonia: (in awe) Wow! (Various tapes are shown) Yuki: It's like one big video store! But how did she afford all of those? Hope: Pretty much on days off I go on my own adventures. Last summer I accidentally discovered a warehouse that sold books online, I quickly became friends with the owner and his associate Brian Christmas. He lets me take them all home as I help out there mostly. Antonia: Is that your party collection? Hope: Yep! It is! It's pretty much all of the Mary Kate and Ashleys I've found through the years, a lot of inspiration for my comic books. (Pulls out one) Hope: Costume Party is my favorite! Hope: In it, there's an opening number about ice cream! Yuki: Ice? Antonia: Ice cream? Where? I could go for a marzipan right now! Yuki: Some azuki bean sounds nice right about now... Hope: In the 50s, at a soda shop. Hope: Come on, let's go. (They're all whisked in to the TV and are transformed into malt shop girls each with a unique "animal/character skirt") Hope: Wow! Girls look at us! We're malt shop girls! (Antonia and Yuki look at themselves in awe) (Music for Ice Cream Crazy starts) Hope: ::Root beer float Antonia: ::Banana Boat! Yuki: ::Gelate! Hope and Antonia: ::And sorbet! Hope: ::Are hard to resist... Antonia: ::What if they didn't exist? Hope: EH?! Yuki: Antoni! Hirori da! Yuki: ::For me, it wouldn't be easy, 'cuz you see... Hope, Antonia and Yuki: ::I'm ice cream crazy Hope: (holding up a sign that says if but crossed out) ::No if's Antonia: (holding up a sign that says "NO BUTTS" and has a butt drawn) ands but's! Yuki: (holding up a sign that says maybe but also crossed out) Or mayayabe's! Hope: ::Ice cream crazy ::Cuz I'm an ice cream ice cream Antonia and Yuki: ::Bayayaby (Transitions to Hope dancing like a 50's girl) Hope: ::We have all colors of the rainbow (Then shows Yuki wearing a yukata, standing on green tea ice cream, Antonia wearing a drindl, standing on marzipan ice cream and Hope standing on peanut butter goulash ice cream, wearing a t shirt, a vest and denim jeans) ::From all around the world Yuki: ::And anything you'd like to try Hope: ::You can have it plain Antonia: ::Or swirled! Yuki: ::With a pinch and a dash of this and that Hope: ::On a cone it does a balancing act... Antonia: ::And you know... (transitions to Hope tripping ) ::You know it's bound to droop! Yuki: (as Yuki Fonzerelli) ::Yum a dum dum that's a triple scoop! Hope, Yuki and Antonia: ::I'm ice cream crazy Hope: ::No if's Antonia: ::Ands but's! Yuki: ::Or mayayabes Antonia: ::Ice cream crazy ::Cuz I'm an ice cream ice cream Hope and Yuki: ::Bayayaby!! Antonia: ::Sometimes I just can't decide ::What flavour I should choose ::So I close my eyes ::Eine, zwei, treis ::I know I can't lose! Hope: ::With a pinch and a dash of this and that Antonia: ::To the cherry on top is an acrobat Hope and Antonia: ::Oh I, get carried away! Yuki: (as Yuki Fonzerelli) ::Yum a dub dub just look at that sundae Miss Cherry and Mr. Cone: ::Shabbi doobi doobi shabbi wa shabbi doobi doobi Yuki: ::My darling... Hope: ::Waaaaaaaa waahahaha Yuki: ::If someday you should weigh more than you should Antonia: Yuki Fonz... Yuki: ::It's ok... ::Cuz I would ::Make your sundae ::A low fat no cal sorbet Antonia: Are you calling me --- Hope, Yuki and Antonia: ::Ice cream crazy Hope: No if's (Tina Belcher shows up in the middle as Antonia puts a poster up that says "No butts") Tina: Uhhhhhhhh Antonia: ::Ands buts Yuki: ::Or mayayayabes Hope: ::Ice cream crazy ::Cuz I'm an ice cream ice cream All: ::Bayayaby ::Ice cream crazy Antonia: ::No if's Hope: ::Ands Tina: Butts? Yuki: Or mayayayabes! Hope: ::Ice cream crazy ::Cuz I'm an ice cream ice cream (Transitions to a montage of Hope and her friends eating ice cream.) All: ::Bayayayaby ::Bayayayaby ::Bayayayaby (Then after the montage the combo and the Global Port take the three girls back to Hope's bedroom) Hope, Antonia and Yuki: Ugghh.... Hope: Ah! I'm stuffed! Don't mention sweets for a whole month! Antonia: Ditto! Yuki: Hai hai... (Hope falls asleep on the bed and has a flash) Hope: Hey! Antonia: Something the matter? Hope: No! It's... Come on! (They climb up the stairs to the attic) Antonia: Who knew you had such a big attic? Hope: More questions at the end of the tour. Follow me! (They rummage through Hope's old stuff and find...) Hope: Kylie Minogue! Yuki: Oh ! Her? Hope: She was a legendary pop idol my mom adored when she was in college! Mom used to love playing this record of her all the time! Yuki: Hm. Rakki Rabu, eh? Hope: Rakki... Rabu? Doesn't that have Romanji in the title? Yuki: It's a Japanese version of "I Should be So Lucky" it appeared at the same time the English version was out. My sister did a cover of that song when she was an idol for the NHK, our public broadcasting service.. Hope: Now that you mention it... I think I remember finding a thrift store copy of that... Antonia: So when did this song appear? Yuki: Oh, about, 1986. Hope: 1986?! Antonia: We weren't even born yet! Maybe our moms knew each other then too! Yuki: Well, we could see what life and styles were like back then. (Using her Global Port) Showtime, Global Port! (She uses it to transport themselves in to the year 1986. Sydney, Australia) Hope: Wow! We're in the 80's! Yuki: Oh! One more thing about the 80s! Global Port, change our appearances! (Hope, Yuki and Antonia's clothes and hair are changed) (Hope's hair is longer than it usually is, it's very frizzy and has bouncy curls.) (Yuki's hair is a Seiko Matsuda hairstyle) (Antonia wears a West German 80's hairstyle with a off the shoulder top and a cloth wrapped to her forehead.) Hope: Wow! We really look great!! Antonia: I'm really loving this west German look.... Hope: But Germany is Germany isn't it, Antonia? Yuki: Yeah isn't it? Anfonia: Not in the 80s, you see, after the second world war, Germany divided itself in to two countries, East Germany and West Germany. West Germany was controlled by the Soviets and East Germany was controlled by the Germans. In 1989, the very peak of the 1990s, the Berlin Wall fell, and both the West side and East side were united once again. Hope: Wow I never knew about that. Yuki: Of course, you're talking to junior Little Girl Blue. Have you been staying up again? Hope: No. Maybe? Okay there's a guy I like... Yuki: Spill. Hope: Okay it's not like love like! Its just because... You see he's connected to my friend, and we've been bumping in to each other like a lot.... I mean I've felt this way for like a while now..... (Hope dusts off a VHS) Hope: I think I should start over from the beginning (Pops tape in to the VCR next to her) (Flashes back to recent times in an 80s style) (Music for I should be so Lucky starts) (Hope is in Winter Arbor, collecting all the comics she can and is walking from the store when she sees her friend) Hope: In my imagination There is no complication I dream about you all the time In my mind, a celebration The sweetest of sensation Thinking you could be mine (Hope is now walking to a distance to try to see if he's suspicious or not) In my imagination There is no hesitation We walk together hand in hand I'm dreamin' I saw you in love there Like I was in love with you But dreamin's all I do If only they'd come true.